


Green Eyes (Cause I'm A Fool)

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Halloween AU, M/M, but Tyler doesn't know that lmao, but its fake, green-eyed!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Electric green eye contacts come in handy when you're trying to get the attention of a very cute skeleton.<br/>Not so much when you have to pretend it's your real eye color for a couple months because you're scared that skeleton won't like you anymore if he found out they're not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes (Cause I'm A Fool)

**Author's Note:**

> *unedited and rushed bc halloween*

Tyler was having a great time at this party. It was Halloween, of course he was having a great time. The crowd was dancing to the music, his costume was awesome, and a green-eyed handsome alien had been eyeing him all night. He wasn't sure if the eyes were contacts or not, but they looked real enough to the point that Tyler thought they were real. Regardless, Tyler sure as hell was eyeing him back, which encouraged the alien. 

He danced toward Tyler, who was dressed as a skeleton. His hood wasn't covering his face, though. 

When the alien reached him, Tyler pressed himself against his chest and the two moved their bodies together to the beat of the song. The alien was oh-so gently nipping at Tyler's neck, drawing soft moans from the boy.

"Hey, baby boy, wanna head to my place?" The green haired, green-eyed boy whispered huskily into Tyler's ear. Tyler nodded, whimpering slightly as his jeans rubbed against his hard on as they walked out of the party. He followed the alien to his car, anxiety finally making it's appearance in Tyler's stomach, hot and nerve-wracking. 

But the anxiety seemed to lessen as the guy placed his hand on Tyler's thigh. He wasn't looking at Tyler, no- he was staring straight ahead to the road, though his hand was slowly trailing up Tyler's thigh. Glancing at him proves he still hasn't even looked at Tyler. When his hand finally gets to Tyler's erection, he presses down lightly, rolling his palm deliberately. 

Tyler moans loudly, grinding up against his hand. The boy makes a satisfied noise before pressing down harder, giving Tyler's poor, sensitive dick no mercy. Tyler starts panting slightly, the pleasure too much.

The car comes to a stop, and the boy goes to climb out of the car. "Wait!" Tyler says, "before we go in, can I at least get your name?"

The boy smiles brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "It's Josh. And what might your's be?" 

"Tyler." he says, then they both climb out of the car and make their way into the apartment complex. When the two finally made it to Josh's apartment, the green haired boy gently pushed Tyler back against the wall, dipping his head to start sucking on Tyler's neck again. After a couple minutes he brought his head up, those electric green eyes locking with Tyler's brown ones, both panting.

"You're so fucking hot, baby." Josh breathes, and Tyler blushes under his gaze, pressing harder against the other.

Josh takes Tyler's arm and leads him into the bedroom, throwing Tyler down onto the bed. 

Tyler spends the rest of the night being fucked into the mattress, broken moans and whimpers and screams of Josh's name coming from his lips, his hands locked in the green hair while the image of green eyes is engraved into his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh woke up the next morning, feeling someone's back pressed against his stomach and for a quick second wonders who is it before remembering last night. He then cuddles closer to Tyler, pulling him tighter against his front. His eyes hurt like hell, and he realizes it's because of his green eye contacts. He forgot to take them out last night.

He's about to get up and take them out but Tyler flips over in the bed so he's facing Josh, smiling sleepily. "Oh, dude, I thought your eye color was fake! That's so sick though, I've never seen someone with green eyes like that." Josh is caught, and he laughs nervously.

"Yeah! Uh- all natural color here." he says, surprisingly the lie is convincing.

"Good, I was kind of hoping they were natural because it's sexy as hell." he says, then makes a face of disgust. "Ew, fuck, I just accidentally touched some come."

Josh giggles, "Your fault."

Tyler sighs, "Yours too." he shoots back. "Now, come take a shower with me, I feel all dirty." he complains, and Josh rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Yeah, okay." he answers calmly. Inside, he's panicking, he really likes this guy and possibly wants to be with him, but how can he now if he just lied about something so huge?

 

Even worse, what if Tyler doesn't like him anymore if he finds out that a) Josh lied to him and b) his eyes aren't actually the 'sexy' green Tyler has deemed them to be?

 

* * *

 

 

**-Flash Forward A Couple Weeks-**

 

"Josh, I love everything about you. I love your pink hair, I love your smile, I love the crinkles in your eyes whenever you get really happy about something, I love your laugh, I love your voice, I love your personality, I love your incredibly green eyes. Will you be my boyfriend?" Tyler says as the two are on Josh's doorstep after their seventh date. Josh felt sick, Tyler made a point of pointing out how much he loved his eyes. Regardless, he teared up a bit at the mini speech, and nodded.

"Of course." he said, and Tyler pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away Josh was crying, but not for the reason Tyler thought.

He was crying because Tyler didn't know of his mocha eyes. He was crying because he's too anxious Tyler will leave him if he found out about his mocha eyes. And he was crying because he knew Tyler probably wouldn't leave him, but he would maybe never trust him the same again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Josh, come here! I found a song that made me think of you and I want you to listen." Josh groaned and hoisted himself up from his curled up position on the bed, and walked over to where Tyler was sitting in front of his laptop in the living room. "It's by this band called Wavves, and it's called Green Eyes." **(A/N: lowkey promo to them its a good fucking song)**

Josh feels the familiar uneasiness settle in whenever Tyler talks about his eyes. He smiles weakly. "Let's hear it then."

The raw guitar of the song is the first thing Josh hears, then Tyler is holding out his hand teasingly, "M'lady? May I have this dance?" 

Josh laughs lightly, "Of course." he takes Tyler's hand and the two slow dance to the song, Tyler admiring Josh silently. Josh tucks his face in Tyler's shoulder, letting the tears slip out of his sickeningly green eyes. He hates the color green.

But it _had_ to be Tyler's favorite, it _had_ to be the color aliens were, making Josh  _have_ to buy green eye contacts on the night he met Tyler, and Tyler _had_ to assume that because Josh forgot to take them out, because he _had_ to be an idiot, that it was his natural eye color. And that had to make Josh lie.

And Josh knows that Tyler is only human, so of course he's going to assume.

And Josh knows he never had to lie.

And Josh really hates the color green.

 

* * *

 

 

**-Flash Forward Several Months-**

 

Tyler was excited, he was up early to make sure he played the best prank on Josh.

It was April Fools day, after all.

The boy was sleeping peacefully and silently in the bed the two shared, since Tyler moved in a couple months back. 

Tyler was started the day by waking Josh up by throwing ice cold water onto him, then throughout the day the pranks would increase. He was taking inventory of his things, making sure he had everything to pull off the pranks.

But now it was time to wake Josh up, oh-so nicely.

He tossed the water on the pink-haired boy, and he immediately shot awake, jumping up into a sitting position in the bed and facing Tyler. "Tyler, ohmygod!" he shrieked, and Tyler laughed. He locks eyes with Tyler, and he frowns. Josh's eyes are _brown._

"Josh? Why are your eyes brown?" Tyler asks, and Josh's eyes widen.

"I-uhm, well-"

"OH! I get it! Joke's on me, right? You got fake contacts to trick me? Sick one!" Tyler is smiling again, and Josh almost goes along with the lie. He almost jokes and says _yeah, the brown eyes are fake_ and laughs it off but he can't let this lie go on any longer.

"Tyler, no." he says, and silence falls between the two. "I've, uh, I've been faking it this entire time. My eyes aren't the sexy, electric green you've grown to love. You just loved them so much and I couldn't bear to let you know they were fake, I was scared you would leave me. So yes, my eyes are a boring, shit brown, but I love them." he says, and Tyler stands there, in shock.

"So-let me get this straight.." Tyler trailed off, trying to find his words. "You pretended to have green eyes, for months, just so I wouldn't leave you?" he asks slowly.

Josh breathes out a breath he didn't remember he was holding. "Yes, basically." The silence after that is deafening. Tyler slowly starts walking towards Josh. He panics. "Look, I get it if you wanna leave me, okay? I'll just, go. Uhm, Tyler? W-What are you doing-?" He's silenced by Tyler kissing him hard, with so much force they both fall back onto the bed, Tyler toppling on top of Josh. His hands snake into Josh's hair.

When he pulls back, the two stare at each other for a second. "B-But aren't you made at me for lying? Aren't you upset-?"

"Josh." Tyler says firmly, cutting off Josh's nervous ramble. "If you're willing to go through months of being so careful about something just so I wouldn't leave you, why the hell would I leave you? I've never had someone love me so much they would quite literally change themselves so I would love them. Which, by the way, I love your brown eyes, so you don't need to pretend anymore, okay? I love you, Josh."

Tyler leans in and kisses Josh again, calming all of Josh's previous worries. Josh feels incredible, he feels whole and free. He can be himself, and Tyler _still_ loves him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> title by Green Eyes by Wavves


End file.
